


The Anniversary

by Firstone33



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Noctis and Luna celebrate after bringing light back to Eos.Luna has a surprise for noctis during party.





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> For Lunoct week tomorrow, thought why not!

Date: 757 M.E  
Location: Insomnia, Lucis

 

It had been a year since bringing an end to darkness and Ardyn, they had found a way to stop it early and now here they were a year later.

Luna had decided to have a celebration a anniversary of sorts to celebrate such, she told noctis she had a surprise for him at the party, noctis was very curious of this surprise.

He remembered the surprise he got a year ago that Luna was pregnant and now they had a beautiful baby girl named Regina now 1yrs old luckily Monica and cor were willing to babysit her while he and the rest went to the party.

Noctis decided to wear his kingly raiment suit minus the armor pieces, he looked at himself in mirror he admitted he looked good, he was starting to grow facial hair Luna told him it looked good so he was gonna grow it out.

Noctis adjusted his suit and made sure he was presentable, he was nervous he been only king a year yet still felt like he just started." noct are you alright?". He looks to see ignis dressed in his usual style mind his gloves.

" yeah....just thinking...wish my dad was here....my mom too..".

It had been a year since king Regis died in the attack on insomnia and thirty years since Aulea's death by the marilith, Noctis had no family well didn't but now he had a daughter and married to his childhood friend and love.

" alright I am ready".

Noctis left the citadel with ignis who drove the newly rebuilt regalia, noctis had asked Aranea to retrieve it it was the last thing that reminded him of his father, Luna wore the very ring his mother wore.

Noctis and Ignis arrived to the Caelum Inn-Hotel which year ago they found still standing, noctis took a breath and with ignis behind headed up Noctis and Ignis were on top outside upstairs he saw the painting of Etro.

Prompto and Gladio were there with their wives Crowe was gladio's she almost died a year ago but somehow survived and continues being a glaive, iris was with prompto the two were not married to be correct but were together.

The two couples had children too, Noctis did not see Luna anywhere but did see Ravus who nods at him with a friendly smile as he stood with Excella who like Amalia refused the throne, Alexandria who was near was the empress.

Amalia she stood with Nyx, Nyx she had survived insomnia despite using the ring Noctis sighed he had to just have a good time until Luna arrived, whenever she did.

Noctis went up and stopped before the painting of the goddess of death, He at first blamed her for everything her and the astrals but he stopped that." hello dear noctis". Noctis turned and found Luna in the most beautiful black dress a cocktail dress.

" you look beautiful".

Luna smiled." thank you". Noctis wondered if this was the surprise." so is this?". Luna nodded." well part of it come let us dance". Noctis offered his hand which she took and soon joined the other dancing couples in a slow romantic dance.

" I missed you".

" noctis love I was not gone that long".

Noctis chuckled but noticed that her dress seemed familiar like he has seen it before." Luna where did you find this dress?". Luna's smile dropped and she looked down." Luna?". Luna took a breath.

" it was....your mother's.....i thought maybe it would be nice....and it is suppose to be her birthday..".

Noctis looked down trying hard not to cry." it is....thank you....i....". Luna kissed him, nothing Noctis wanted more than his mother to be there and it was like Luna had read his mind and done something that was close by wearing his mom's dress.

Noctis tried to wipe tears from his face Luna touched his face." happy anniversary my dear noctis....". Noctis leaned his forehead against hers." happy anniversary Luna....". 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not very long but who cares I Don't!


End file.
